


Feysand: Little Lacy Unmentionables

by iheart_my_fandoms



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Sarah J Maas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iheart_my_fandoms/pseuds/iheart_my_fandoms
Summary: Feyre and Rhysand go downtown to find some little lacy unmentionables.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Sarah J Maas. Thank you so much for reading and feedback is always appreciated.

I had asked Rhysand long before the war, long before I was even aware of our mating bond, if he had any interest in going to watch me try on some unmentionables. He, being stubborn and guarded against me at the time, said no. The High Lord was less reluctant to decline my offer the second time around. 

We had both taken time away from our duties as High Lord and High Lady after the war. After the loss of two of our best friends. Mor had been my first true friend, who was there no matter what, wherever and whenever. The pain of her loss will never leave me, but I know that she would want me happy, I just wish that I was happy with her. We had both found our mates, mine, Rhys, and hers, Azriel. Azriel lost his life trying to save Mor’s, a true act of heroism.

We took nearly a year of mourning. Others would say that it was too much time, but in all honesty, it was not enough. Either way, I was ready for some intimate time with my mate. He had obviously been holding out on any offers until he was sure that I was ready.

We told everyone that we were going out, and simply that. We were told to have a good time, and Rhys and I were sure that we would.

I was glad to see that Velaris had been restored to its previous beauty and that Fae were on the streets, smiles on their faces. They were healing, if not already healed.

We were welcomed into the shop, but not soon after we arrived, everyone in the place had disappeared. This was obviously Rhys’ doing. He had said a long while ago that if we were to ever do this, he would not want an audience. It would only be for him that I would parade around in lingerie, not for any lucky customers or workers.

Rhys could have bought the entire shop, but what would the fun be in that?

He walked behind a rack and then walked toward me with a lacy number, and said, “This one. I would like to see my mate in this one first.”

I walked past him with feline grace and walked into a changing stall. I took my time putting on the red lacy lingerie, if only to tease Rhys. When it was finally on me, I looked myself over in the full-length mirror. Yes, my mate would enjoy this. My breasts were visible through the lace and it hugged my curves tightly. The length left very little to imagination, which was okay, because Rhysand had seen my full extent. Either way, he would love every second that I was wearing the piece of lace. I had obviously gone without undergarments, and I hoped that the storeowner wouldn’t mind. Who could mind, though? I sounded so cocky to myself but who wouldn’t want to wear the same clothes Feyre Cursebreaker and High Lady of the Night Court wore? Under garments or no.

I walked out as seductively as I could and as soon as Rhys laid eyes on me, his mouth dropped open. I smiled, knowing I had that effect on him. He was sitting on the checkout counter and I walked and sat on his lap. This time, in a revealing getup and on the High Lord’s lap, I was not his whore, but his mate. “How do you like it?” I said as I kissed his neck.

When I spoke, I could feel him hard against me and I grinned.

He wanted me, yes, that was true, but he would have to wait. Rhysand grabbed my chin and made to kiss me, but I pulled away. “Not so fast, there are hundreds of numbers here, and you want to take me in the first one I try? I don’t think so.” I hopped off his lap and went over to another rack. This time I picked a blue silk piece of clothing.

I spent less time in the room that second time. That one was not see through, but with that garment, less was more. It pushed up my breasts in the most extravagant way. It was a little longer on the legs, but not by much. I put my hair up in a knot so he could really focus on my chest.

He was still stiff when I sat on him that time. “Do you prefer this one?”

He growled. “Very much so.”

He tried to kiss me, and this time, I let him. But when he tried to travel to my neck, I pushed him off. “Not quite yet, High Lord.”

I got off him, sensing his frustaration. At that point, I wanted him just as much as he wanted me so I picked a piece and went into the room. But when I took the blue off, I did not put the other piece on, I left myself bare and walked out. Then Rhys walked over to me and pulled me into a deep kiss, when he broke it, he growled, “I am not waiting another second.”

He kissed me and before I knew it, it was just our skin. His body against me, mine against his. He lifted me up and laid me down on that counter and it was my turn to beg for him.

He kissed down my body and I moaned as he reached the apex of my thighs, but he gave me so little before stopping. “Rhys,” I begged.

He kissed his way back up my body, and when he was reached my neck, I arched my back in anticipation. That time, he didn’t wait. He didn’t tease me any longer. He let himself inside me in a simple thrust. I gasped as he inched into me. His thrusts were measured, he knew how to make me scream, and boy, did I. I yelled his name so loudly, the shoppers walking by outside might have heard me. But if they heard me, they must have heard Rhys as well. My name escaped his lips so many times that I lost count. His hands massaged my breasts and he kissed my neck rapidly.

Every time he slammed into me, I screamed louder than the time before. It felt like every time we did this it was better than the time prior. Each thrust I thought that it couldn’t get any better, but it did.

When he stretched out my name in a moan, I fell over that blissful and not soon after, Rhys did, too.

After we caught our breaths he said, “We should do this more often.”

And with that I crawled upon him and we made sure that for the rest of the day, we were that shops only business.


End file.
